The present invention relates generally to a system and method for producing control software, and more particularly, to a system and method which supplies a network of computers for processing control software from design to production.
Microprocessor based controllers are used increasingly in all manners of machines. Each controller on a machine may control the operation of a different machine component.
For example in the earthmoving industry, earthmoving machines typically include numerous microprocessor based controllers or electronic control modules (ECM). Typically, a separate ECM may control each of the following: an engine, a transmission, an information system, and/or a work implement system.
The ECM typically includes a computer program to be run on the microprocessor. The computer program is composed of one or more files which must be loaded onto the ECM during the production process.
There are typically several groups that are involved in the production of these software files. A design group writes and tests the computer files. A production group reviews the files and approves them for production. An assembly group downloads the correct software to each ECM.
Generally, previous systems have been manual systems. Computers files are swapped via computer disks or networks. Each group has their own process for completing their task in the chain. Typically, the assembly group must find the correct files (on a floppy disk) and use a laptop computer to connect to each ECM to download the appropriate file. This manual process is time consuming, prone to mistakes, and complex.
The present invention is aimed at solving one or more of the problems indicated above.
In one aspect of the present invention a system for producing production control software for a plurality of electronic control modules, is provided. The electronic control modules are located on production machines. Each production machine includes a subset of the electronic control modules. The system includes a part file staging area for receiving and storing new production control software from a design engineering group. A product engineering workstation is coupled to the part file staging area and operated by a product engineering user. The product engineering user can review, modify and approve the new production control software. A production staging area, coupled to the product engineering workstation, receives and stores approved production control software and receives an order for a production machine. A production workstation, coupled to the production staging area, receives the order for a production machine, determines the subset of electronic control modules located on the ordered production machine, and retrieves the production control software corresponding to the subset of electronic control modules located on the ordered production machine. The production workstation is coupled to the ordered production machine and adapted to download the production control software from the production staging area to the subset of electronic control modules located on the ordered production machine.